Languages
Language is a system allowing communication between the different intelligent inhabitants of Hyrule, Termina and The Realm of Twilight, consisting of sounds, symbols, or both. Hylian Dialect Hylian Dialect was a language that developed from Akkalan. It was the primary language of the Hylians, Keatons, and Stalfos necromancers. Its alphabet is based on Hylian Script from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Known Words * Seent - Prepare (to) * Larl - Charge Akkalan Akkalan, later known as Sheikah, was a language used primarily by the Ancient Hylians, and modern Sheikah, but was also known by Picori, Wizzrobes and the Wind Tribe. Even in the modern age, Akkalan survives among the Hylian nobility and clergy. The language is mostly used for poetry and religious scripture. Deku Deku was the primary of the Kokiri, Huskus and Deku Scrubs, but also known to Lizalfos and Wolfos. Three major dialects of this language existed. Ancient Huskus Ancient Huskus was the original language from which Deku developed of, likely dating back to the very first Huskus. Deku Dialect Deku Dialect was a spoken language of the Kokiri, identical with the other dialects only via written text. Scrub Royal Dialect Scrub Royal Dialect '''was a language consisting of chirps and whistles of the Deku Scrub snout. Due to this fact, it was often considered incomprehensible for other species. Known Words * Sari - Kind, Generous * Ya - Aide, Servant, Worker * Kasus - Strong, Mighty * Utok - Warm, Gentle, Kind * Fadoa - Speaker, Preacher * Anl - Is * Cher - Here * Makar - Dawn, Morning, Sunrise * Ien - Single * Manis - Eye * Pala - Storm * Gard - Child Ancient Gohma '''Ancient Gohma was a non-written communication form devised by Iemanis. It is assumed it was only used by its intelligent followers, as the Gohma do not speak. Known Words * Sata - Become * Futalisk - God, Deity * Suldeh - Queen * Ahsa - Our * Oo - Of * Ahta - Follow * Saldus - Beloved * Arkaytus - Omnipotence * Rasa - Eclipse * Ylusis - Sun * Exudis, - Forever * Okaytus - Forever, Blindly * Dera - Answer * Aratus - Dawn of * Arkata - Arachnid * Prefus - Lead * Drufis - Consume * Eyto - All * Ysp - Lurking * Enat - Everywhere * Aktee - Consuming Goronian The language spoken by the Gorons of Death Mountain. Known Words * Darudar - Unbreakable/ Indestructible * Uniag - Blessed one * Gor - Property of * Goronon - The Gorons * Soseheh - Death * Sohg - Mountain High Zoran The spoken and written language of the Modern Zora of Hyrule, with roots in the ancient Parellan language. Known Words * Ruton - Love * Greshou - Library * Nayrunis - Nayru's gaze/ Nayru's watch * Val - Paradise * Jabu - Demigod/ Almost god Gerudo Gerudo was the language used by the people of the same name. Known Words * Zatreh - Death * Drenah - Marches * Dorf - Phantom * Meh - From * Sene - Sands * Eto - Has Come * Nav - Free * Booru - Spirit Darknut Darknut, also known as '''Cliff Lord Tongue, '''was a language primarily used by the Darknuts, but also commonly known to Zuna, Fokka, Mazura and Western Lynels. Known Words * Darknut - Cliff Lord * Oyr - Here Come(s) * Vark - Ready (For) * Daldrak - Battle * Drok - Fight * Padra - God * Sark - She * Mekson - Has Come * Onth - House (Of) * Arkeon - Lords Old Lizalfos Old Lizalfos is a language the Lizalfos developed and retained during their time in Death Mountain homeland. Known Words * Res - Tree * Sakis - Hoppers * Uslok - Finders * Fakut - Bird * Kalaso - Catchers * Kasorkos - Helmasurs * Agis - River * Kado - Runners * Akis - Song * Sakos - Sayers Category:Hyrule Conquest